Nefertiri
: "Listen to me. I may not be an immortal being of any kind, nor a warrior, or a queen, or even a perfect princess, Oracle, but I know what I am willing to do. I...am willing to risk life itself...for my love for you; for our love. What are you willing to risk? Now I'm going to kiss you, Oracle." : –Nefertiri to Oracle Nefertiri was the daughter of Pharaoh Seti I and, for a time, the queen of Egypt. Nefertiti had a sister named Milena Serbedzija of pharaoh. Nefertiri was romantically involved with Oracle, whom she loved so much and she was also not only one of, but the first of the three women Oracle has been in love with. Biography Early Life Nefertiri was born in the city of Thebes during the 19th Dynasty of Ancient Egypt, about 1321 BC. She grew up to be a very beautiful woman. Nefertiri was left motherless as a young woman, and was later confronted with the truth that her father, Pharaoh Seti I, was to marry Anck-Su-Namun, a choice that angered her, as Anck-Su-Namun was a mere concubine. Anck-Su-Namun did nothing to remedy Nefertiri's perception of her, as she carried on her own haughty demeanor, and abused her position as Nefertiri's superior by bullying her at all given chances. But one day, when a man, who was Seti's high priest, was caught in an affair with Seti's wife Anck-Su-Namun, he was unsure of what to do of this treachery. Nefertiri also often judged her step-mother as a whore. Meeting Oracle But very soon, both Seti and Nefertiri received the counsel of the original angel, Oracle, who was at the time merely passing through Thebes, and upon meeting the King at a gathering, he advised the King of Thebes to decided on a few choices: either execute Anck-Su-Namun's lover, banish one or both of them, or simply forgive this treachery. After Seti decided to forgive his wife and high priest, Seti removed the man from his position and replaced him with Oracle, which had made Nefertiri very happy, as Nefertiri fell in love with Oracle. After Oracle became a part of Seti's life, Nefertiri spent a lot of time with him and they sparred quite often. The Series Season 3 The Mummy Girl A group of archaeologists discovered the remains of Nefertiri and was going to display them at their museum, only to realize that when they opened her tomb, they unleashed her as well. She began to slowly awaken, and once Nefertiri, still in her sarcophagus, got to the Natural History Museum in Chicago, she had awoken and attacked on of the scientists and a guard. Then she escaped and began to search for something or someone. After the Order of the Church had sent Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel to investigate, they begin to discover that they are dealing with a mummy, going to an archaeologist professor named Evelyn Carnahan. She translates an encryption in Nefertiri's sarcophagus and it says, "Shall the Egyptian Princess of Thebes arise, she will bring the glory of invincibility to the world." However, Oracle (for some unknown reason) eventually shows up and comes to help, saying that this case troubles him. They asked him to look at the inscription on the mummy's sarcophagus. And according to him, he said it would take him a while. As Oracle left the room to go to his quarters in Rayne's RV, he said, "So...you're back." As if he knows the mummy. One night, they group encounters the mummy while she is sucking the life out of a human. She took the appearance of the Professor and gave the group a false translation to the encryption. They follow her, but they eventually loose her. As they return to find Oracle still in the RV, he tells them that he translated the tablet and knows what it really says: "Shall this Prince of Thebes be awoken, she will arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility." Knowing where she is, he teleports them to Egypt, to Thebes, where they split up and eventually find Nefertiri. She exacted her rage by trying to choke Sidney, which Rayne and Mia halted by slicing off Nefertiri's arm with the sword. Nefertiri grabbed Mia and flung her across the room so hard she got knocked out then she did the same to Rayne, throwing her several yards away, reataching her arm and then the two were engaged in combat. Nefertiri then proceeded to throw Rayne a second and third time, before seizing her by the throat. She was about to kill the Dhampir, opening her mouth inhumanly wide. Before she could, however, Oracle eventually showed up. She told Nefertiri to let Rayne go, so she did so. Nefertiri approached the Seraph and told him that she was extremely happy to see him, embracing him. Pending... (more later) Personality and Traits Despite being a dignified Princess of Egypt, Nefertiri was not without considerable fighting skills, which she exhibited when confronting the concubine Anck-Su-Namun, whom she herself resented, because of her constant abuses. Nefertiri was a beautiful young woman with the typical olive skin of an Egyptian, and black hair that was kept long with bluntly-cut bangs. She also had a penchant for sporting printed gowns. Nefertiri was an Egyptian woman living in Thebes, hoping to reach the greatness her father has told of in being a princess. Skittish at times, and confidant in some situations, Nefertiri was relentless in her goals. A young, attractive woman with dark hair and hazel eyes, Nefertiri was said by her father to have inherited her looks from her mother, but regardless of her looks, which turned heads often, she did not see herself as particularly unattractive or attractive. Nefertiri also knew how to read and write ancient texts well, and understand ancient tongues. In her years with Oracle, Nefertiri retained her passion for knowledge but had also become more mature and less frightened. Logical and resourceful, Nefertiri believed strongly that if she could touch something and see it, then it was real, which led to her mother-in-law remarking that she was an atheist, though whether it was true she never said, although Evelyn used phrases such as "my God in Heaven" from time to time. A Feminist in her younger days and a princess of the king of Egypt, Nefertiri often said that she had no time for romances, despite her feelings to the contrary, and when she met and was in love with Oracle, one could say that Nefertiri was inseparable from him. In addition, posing as an archaeologist professor, Nefertiri inherited an English accent. Powers and Abilities When she was human, Nefertiri was a capable fighter. But when she became a mummy, she was endowed with a great deal of power that made her a very powerful undead being. Additionally, after becoming a mummy, her fighting stiles never changed. * Life Force Absorption - As a mummy, through lip contact, the Nefertiri would drain the life-force of other humans, temporarily recuperating her youthful appearance while the victim was killed and left in a mummified state. * Telekinesis - Nefertiri possessed the power to telekinetically move people and objects with her mind. * Superhuman Strength - Being a three-thousand year old mummy, Nefertiri was even much stronger than humans, slayers, most monsters, and even most demons. She possessed enough strength to to overpower her assassin as well as through Nigel, and hold her own in a fight against Mia, able to successfully dodge some of her attacks and use the Slayer's own momentum against her. Nefertiri once lifted even Rayne straight off the floor, strangling the 300 year old Dhampir. However, even at full power, she was no match for Oracle. * Magical Knowledge - As an adept sorcerer, Nefertiri knew the spells required to resurrect the dead if given the right circumstances; along with this, Nefertiri could also summon mummies and order them to do her bidding. * Superior Agility - Nefertiri's speed, reflexes, and agility were all superhuman, as she was able to scale walls and ceilings. She even out matched Mia and Rayne and caught weapons they threw at her. * Weather Manipulation - Nefertiri was able to exercise control over sand, water and wind. * Skilled Fighter - Nefertiri possessed exceptional fighting skills. Along with this, she was also proficient in hand-to-hand combat and using Egyptian weapons. * Immortality - Being a 3,000 year old mummy and a victim of the Hom Dai, Nefertiri is immortal by a variety of means. She does not physically age and she cannot be killed by any mortal weapon, whether it be by swords, arrows, blades, or even firearms. Weaknesses Despite her power, as an Egyptian immortal, however, Nefertiri was still vulnerable to certain ancient Egyptian spells contained within the Book of Amun-Ra, notably that which stripped away her immortality.Category:Characters Category:Humans